Finding Family
by goalshooter1918
Summary: Harry Potter is in desperate need of a family when the perfect duo enters his life and fills the role. Rated T to be safe!
1. Harsh Realities

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter characters. I am just playing around with the plot. I am making no money whatsoever.

Summary: Harry Potter is a know it all and the only way for him to survive is to find the love of a family.

Chapter 1: Harsh Realities

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore looked out his window and sighed. 'Why did life have to be so complicated?' he mused to himself. It was the night before school started and everything had to be perfect. All the corridors needed to be spotless, the food had had to be ordered, the dormitories prepared and the teachers needed to settle in. Because of that, it had been a stressful week.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a patch of black on the sparkling emerald green lawn. He turned his head to look and saw none other than Severus Snape, his fellow teacher, former student/spy and friend staring into the Abyss beside the lake. He wondered, 'Is this the year I'll finally tell him how I feel?' For, although Severus was all those stated, he was also like a son to him. Despite what people thought, the blue eyed head master did have trouble expressing his feelings after his family died. Grindenwald had killed them to lure Albus out of hiding. Since then, he has always made sure not to get too close to anyone.

Nevertheless, somehow this man had made Albus rethink this rule. He wanted Severus to become his family, his son, but was afraid of what he might think. Afraid of rejection. He wasn't sure he could go through the pain again.

Shaking himself from his daze, he sighed and turned from the window and went over to pet Fawkes, his phoenix. "Oh Fawkes, will life ever be easy?"

Severus Snape was indeed staring into the Abyss thinking. 'Another year, another bunch of brats, another drama, why don't I just quit?' he mused.

"**You and I both know why."** stated the voice in his head who he believed to be his conscience, "**And maybe you will get up the courage and tell him this year.**" the voice added hopefully.

He snorted. Like that would ever happen! While it was true the only reason he stayed at Hogwarts was because he felt like Albus was his father, that doesn't mean he would admit it to him! The day that happened, he would adopt Harry Potter! The son of his worst enemy and one true love. _Lily_. Getting lost in his musings, little did he know that one day soon, both would happen.

Harry Potter, age 11, lay curled in a ball in his cupboard, barely conscious a day before school starts. His Uncle gave him the worst beating ever, even surpassing the one after Hagrid came and took him to Diagon Alley. This one was for the fact that he wouldn't be coming back until next summer and there was no one to do the chores. He had been deprived of food for a week and that made the beating all that worse.

Harry had a formulated list in his mind of the top 5 reasons he was beaten. One, his uncle felt like it or he was drunk. Two, he did something freakish (magic). Three, he doesn't finish the abnormally large list in the short time period he's given. Four, when he "beats" Dudley up, meaning Dudley falls and he gets blamed. Lastly, when he asks questions.

He had known not to ask questions since his first beating. His old questions were about how his parents died and why he had the scar on is forehead. Hagrid had told him. Hagrid had also told him how to get on platform 9¾. Trying not to raise suspicions with his relatives, he told them the platform was number 9.

Lately though, when taking his mind off the pain of his beatings, he has been getting flashes of images in his head. He assumes they are images from the past, present and future, though how he got them in his head are a mystery. The first one, he assumes it is from the past, is a man in a black cloak, holding a stick with a green light shooting towards a lady with red hair and a little baby. The second one, assuming it's from the present, is a man with a long grey hair, a long grey beard and bright blue eyes petting a bright red and gold bird. The third, assuming the future, was an older version of himself, being hugged by an onyx eyed man with a hooked nose and long black hair.

'I wonder if I'll ever be loved' he thought, before falling into a state of semi-consciousness.

Draco Malfoy, unbeknownst to him, was in a similar predicament to Harry Potter. He too was beaten by his father, but was beaten for his cheek and not any thing else. How he hated his father! He wanted to make his father really mad. After thinking for a plan to do that it suddenly came to him! Befriend a, dare he say it, Weasley, and try and get into Gryffindor! It was brilliant!

'I guess there is hope in the world' he mused, before falling into a deep sleep.


	2. Making Friends

Thanks to all my reviewers!

Chapter 2: Making Friends

Harry Potter was brought out of his sleep like by a sharp rapping against the cupboard.

"Up, useless boy! We are leaving in 2 minutes whether you are ready or not so get up!" his Aunt Petunia screeched.

Less than one hour later they got to train station and Harry was thrown out of the car with his luggage coming right after him. He looked up to find his relative's car gone and himself alone at the station.

Harry walked over to the barrier that would take him to platform 9¾ and walked through. He found himself facing a Scarlet Steam Engine bearing the words Hogwarts Express upon it. He climbed on the train and searched for an empty compartment. Towards the end there was one and he put his trunk up. After a final whistle blow, the train started to move.

"Excuse me, can I sit here? Everywhere else is full." A red head boy asked him.

"Sure go ahead" Harry answered.

"Ron Weasley."

"Harry Potter."

"Really? Do you have the scar?"

"Yeah. Look."

"Wicked! Hey, what are all the bruises from?"

"My uncle beat me... but I'd rather not talk about it"

"Oh... Okay."

"So," Harry said, "How do you play Quidditch?"

"Quidditch is the coolest game ever!" And he was off explaining the rules, the balls, and the players. He would have continued if the trolley hadn't come by.

"Anything off the trolley dears?" An elderly witch asked.

Harry got loads of everything because he didn't want to miss out. Ron was in the middle of devouring and explaining the different candies when the compartment door opened and a pale blonde haired boy stepped in.

"Is it okay if I sit here? I was getting beaten up in the other compartment."

"Sure. I'm Harry Potter and he's Ron Weasley."

"Draco Malfoy and no Ron I am nothing like my father." He said as he noted the disgust on Ron's face turn into relief.

"Hey what Quidditch team do you support? I'm for the Cannons." Ron exclaimed.

"The Cannons are the worst team in the history of the Sport. Tornados all the way!" Draco argued. The two were arguing for a very long time when a girl named Hermione Granger came in and started conversing with Harry. They became fast friends and introductions were made all the way around.

"You better put your robes on. I expect we'll be arriving soon." Hermione stated. They all put their robes on just as the train came to a stop.

"Firs' years over here! Come on you lot!" Bellowed the huge man Hagrid.

"Hey Hagrid!"

"Hi Harry!"

(A/N: What happens next is taken directly from the first book so if you guys have read it then you know what I'm talking about. We come back in where Hagrid knocks on the front doors.)

The doors open and a voice says "Welcome...to Hogwarts!"


	3. Sorting Ceremony

Thanks to all my reviewers!

All the info. Familiar to you belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 3: The Sorting Ceremony

"Welcome to Hogwarts!" A tall witch in stunning crimson robes looked out upon the first year students. "Follow me please." The first years were lead into a magnificent entrance hall and into an antechamber beside a door which many students voices were coming from.

"Again welcome to Hogwarts. You will all be sorted into your houses..."

"...your houses by the school's sorting hat." Harry finished under his breath. Ron looked at him funny. "What?""Never mind." Harry said. 'How did I do that? All I remember is that an image played in my head and that was what she was gonna say.' he contemplated. "The four houses are Gryffindor..."

"...Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin."

'How did I do that?' Suddenly a series of images flashed through his mind of him walking into a place and a hat singing a song with these words:

_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you want to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve and chivalry  
Set Griffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
If you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in SlytherinYou'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

Another image of the same hat yelling out GRYFFINDOR! whilst on his head and many other images that didn't make sense right then.

"Harry come on mate!" Ron said before they took off behind the rest of the group. They all walked into a silent hall filled with all the other students and stood in a line in front of the head table. On a stool sat a battered hat that everyone was staring at. It opened it's mouth and started to sing a song:

_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you want to be." _It sang._  
"You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve and chivalry  
Set Griffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
If you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends." _Harry sang with it_,  
"So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)For I'm a Thinking Cap!_" It finished to a thunderous applause.

"When I call your name, put the hat on your head and you will be sorted. Abbott, Hannah!"

Hermione waited impatiently as Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones, and Justin Finch-Fletchey were sorted into Hufflepuff, Terry Boot and Mandy Brocklehurst went to Ravenclaw, Lavender Brown and Seamus Finnigan went into Gryffindor and Millicent Bulstrode was in Slytherin. 'I hope I'm in either Ravenclaw or Gryffindor' she thought, 'I would hate to be in Slytherin!'

"Granger, Hermione"

'Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh!' Hermione walked up to the stool and sat down upon it, placing the hat on her head.

"Hmmmm...Hermione Granger you have a brilliant mind and a thirst to prove yourself. The obvious answer would be...GRYFFINDOR!"

Draco Malfoy watched as Hermione got sorted into Gryffindor. 'I actually like my friends,' he thought as he watched as others got sorted into their respective houses, 'I hope I'm in Gryffindor!'

"Malfoy, Draco"

'Well here goes nothing!' he thought as he approached the battered sorting hat.

"Well, well, well Draco Malfoy. Until you made friends with Ron, Hermione and Harry you would have been in Slytherin. Now the only choice for you is GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry Potter watched as the Slytherins stared in disbelief at Draco as he got sorted into Gryffindor. He was so nervous that when McGonagall called his name, Ron had to elbow him to get him to go to the chair.

"Ahhhh... Harry Potter, the next Know It All. Well that makes the decision easy. You will be in GRYFFINDOR!

Ron Weasley watched as Harry made his way to the Gryffindor table with a thoughtful look on his face. He'd have to ask him about that later. He was glad Harry, Hermione and Draco were in Gryffindor, but he only hoped he would be too!

"Weasley, Ronald!"

"Another Weasley ehhh? I know just what to do with you! That'll be... GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry watched as Ron joined their table, and cheered loudly with the rest of his house. The hall fell silent as Dumbledore stood to give a speech. "Tuck in!"

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Draco were all talking and eating dinner when Harry got a piece of paper that said:

_Harry,_

_Please stay after dinner. I have something I would like to discuss with you._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Headmaster_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

"That's odd. Why would he want mmpppppphhhhhhh." Harry couldn't say anything because a sock appeared in his mouth. He handed the letter to Draco, Ron and Hermione.

"That's a confidential note," Draco said, "My father used to leave those for me. No one but the person it was intended for can read it and the person can't talk about it or something happens. In my father's case it was pain but in this case it was a sock. If you don't talk about it, you can probably take the sock out of your mouth." He laughed along with Ron. Hermione just smiled.

"Very funny." Harry said as he contemplated what the sorting hat said and what Dumbledore could possibly want


	4. The Know It All

Thanks to all my reviewers! Snape doesn't come in to the story until later!

Chapter 4: The Know It All

After the plates were magically cleaned, Dumbledore got up and stated that the forest was out of bounds to all students and not to do magic in the corridors. He introduced the new defense against the dark arts teacher, Professor Fantasimo, an Italian. He wrapped it up for bed with the school song.

"I'll see you later guys." Harry said as his friends went with the Gryffindor prefects while he waited for Professor Dumbledore. He stared at the ceiling in awe and was startled by a tap on his shoulder.

"Harry will you come with me please?" Dumbledore said, causing Harry to jump in surprise.

"Yes sir." They walked in silence, with Harry contemplating what he could possibly want. Dumbledore had stopped at a statue of a stone gargoyle and said the password "Gum drops." Inside the gargoyle was a stunning spiral staircase that moved as both climbed onto it and led to a door. Dumbledore opened it and invited Harry to sit down in a chair in front of his desk. Harry stared around the room in wonder and saw one of the most beautiful birds in the world.

'That's a phoenix,' a voice inside his head said, 'His name is Fawkes.' Harry finished glancing around and felt Dumbledore's eyes on him. He sat there feeling uncomfortable until he said "You wanted to see me sir?"

"Yes I did. Harry, what I am about to tell you must not leave this room...understood?" Harry nodded. "You and I Harry are Know It Alls and... you are also a parslemouth."

"A what and a what?" Harry questioned, wondering where the little informative voice inside his head had gone.

"I'll answer the latter first. A parslemouth is..."

"Is a person who talks to snakes," Harry finished, "How do I keep doing that?" He looked over at Dumbledore incredulously. Dumbledore just laughed. "I think this will explain the answer to what a Know It All is." He said. He pulled out a book and flipped it open to a page. "Here, read this."

_A Know It All is a person who literally knows it all. They have a voice in their head that takes the form of a person that they care fo and cares for them. They see 'visions' or scenes in their head of things that happen in the past, present, and future. Their full power doesn't come until they are told about it. Once that happens, they are shown a happy scene and a sad scene. A magical Know It All differs from a muggle Know It All in that a muggle Know It All thinks they know it all and don't, where as a magical Know It All does know it all. There is not much that can be taught to a magical Know It All besides controlling their powers._

Harry just stared at the book in awe. He then was sent images. The first one was the happy one, and he was hugging the headmaster and calling him grandpa. "Learn to trust him," said his voice. The second one was of a wizard killing a man who looked exactly like him, then killing a woman with red hair and his eyes. "That was Voldemort killing your parents." Harry then did two things he never had done before. He burst into tears and went to give Dumbledore a hug.

888888888888888888888888888888888888

Albus Dumbledore was looking forward to meeting with Harry. After his speech he got up and made his way over to him and saw him gaze around in wonder.

"Harry will you come with me please?" He said, causing Harry to jump in surprise.

"Yes sir." He said. They walked in silence, Albus wondering how Harry would react. He knew of course, but sometimes the future changes. He stopped at a statue of a stone gargoyle and said the password "Gum drops."Albus invited Harry to sit down in a chair in front of his desk. He watched as Harry stared around the room in wonder and saw Fawkes.

He sat studying Harry until Harry said "You wanted to see me sir?"

"Yes I did. Harry, what I am about to tell you must not leave this room...understood?" Harry nodded. "You and I Harry are Know It Alls and... you are also a parslemouth."

"A what and a what?" Harry questioned.

"I'll answer the latter first. A parslemouth is..."

"Is a person who talks to snakes," He heard Harry finish, "How do I keep doing that?" Harry looked over at him incredulously. He just laughed. "I think this will explain the answer to what a Know It All is." He said. He pulled out a book and flipped it open to a page. "Here, read this." He watched as Harry read and waited for his reaction. He saw Harry burst into tears and watched as he ran over to him. He spread his arms wide and gave Harry a hug. He pulled Harry into is lap and held him, rocking him back and forth. He rubbed his hand in circles on Harry's back and whispered smooth nothings into Harry's ear.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Harry quieted down eventually and looked up, embarrassed. He started to move away, but Dumbledore held on to him.

"It's okay Harry. I'm here for you."

'Thank you sir."

"You're welcome. And in private, call me Albus. Also I am going to give you lessons to teach you to use your powers."

"Yes sir... I mean Albus."

"Harry...I am going to test you. I want you to find your way to the Gryffindor common room, enter it, go up to the dormitories and go to sleep. Is that clear?" Harry stared a him dumbfounded. 'This is easy,' his mental voice said, 'I'll help you.'

"Okay." Harry relented to Albus. "Goodnight Albus.""Good night Harry."

888888888888888888888888888888888

Albus watched the scene in his mind until he was sure Harry made it back and fell asleep. 'That went well,' he thought, 'Well I now have the title of Grandpa, in a few weeks more I might get the title father too.' And with that, he turned and went to bed.


	5. Contemplation and the Truth

Thanks to all my reviewers! BTW this is my first fanfic so I'd really appreciate the reviews. Thanks!

Chapter 5: Contemplation and the Truth

Severus Snape sat contemplating his life. His life really sucked. Once married to Lily Evans, he found out that she cheated on him with his cousin, James Potter. He had married Lily, but being a spy for the order, James and Lily had a pretend marriage so Lily wouldn't be in harm's way. He had left Lily for a year to go on a mission and when he came back, there was a baby their that looked exactly like James but with Lily's eyes. He yelled at her and ran out, having Albus make Lily sign the divorce papers. After the incident, he became a cold hearted bastard. Now 10 and some odd years later Harry Potter had come to Hogwarts. And at the present moment, Potter was to be found talking to his ex-grandfather.

That's right **his** ex-grandfather. Lily's parents were squibs but they didn't tell each other. Lily's mother was the daughter of Albus and Minerva. Yes, they were married. Not many people knew as to protect Minerva.

All the sudden he felt jealous of Potter. He really wanted to be the one Albus payed attention to not Potter. The feeling died down shortly following those thoughts. Wow... One strange night.

He got up and went to bed.

8888888888888888888888888888

Harry woke up from bed at 5 in the morning and was mentally exhausted. He now knew everything. He learned an occlumency technique that helped him organize his mind. While going through and sorting his memories in his sleep. He found one that would change everything. And he had to talk to Dumbledore.

(A/N I was considering ending the chapter there.)

Harry sped through the halls at 5:15 am on the way to Dumbledore's office. He made sure he met no one and got to the Gargoyle in record time. "Gum drops, Gum drops!" He ran up the stairs and was about to knock when his little voice in his head kicked in.

"Are you a legillemens or what?" said the voice, "You can talk to him with your mind!"

"Oh right" Harry thought back.

"Albus, Albus? Wake up I need to talk to you" "One moment Harry I'll be right there." A minute later Albus opened the door and let Harry in.

"Now Harry what can I do for you?" Harry looked down at the floor all of the sudden, embarased. "Hello...grandpa."

Albus ran over to Harry and gave him a hug. Harry broke down sobbing from happiness. Albus sat holding Harry for a while until his sobs stopped. Harry looked up and asked "When can we tell grandma?"

"How about right now?" His grandpa asked. "How?" "I'm her husband remember?""...Right forgot.""Let me go get her.""Okay, bye Grandpa."

8888888888888888888888888888

Albus Dumbledore made his way back into his rooms to wake his wife. "I can finally acknowledge my grandson." He thought, "I wonder what my wife will think." He walked into the bedroom and woke her up. "Minerva...wake up.""What is it Albus?"" I need to show you something.""Coming"

He watched as she got up and followed him into his office. "Well what is it Albus what's... Mr. Potter what are you doing here?""Hi grandma." She fainted.

88888888888888888888888888888888

Sorry it took so long. Major writers block!


	6. More Truth and a father

Thanks to all my reviewers! This is the last chapter!

Chapter 6: More truth and a father

Albus and Harry watched as Minerva fainted. Harry went over and revived her. "Grandma...?""Oh Harry!" Harry was enveloped into a bone crushing hug. They both broke down into tears. After their sentimental moment, she asked "When do we tell Severus?""Why not now?" Albus asked, "He's just waking up."

Albus walked over to the fire place and threw some flew powder in. "Severus Snape!" Severus's head popped up in the fire place a moment later.

"Yes headmaster?"

"Will you come to my office for a moment please?"

"Of course, Albus." He appeared right away. "What can I do for you Alb...Mister Potter. What are you doing here?"

"I need to tell you something sir."

"And what is that?"

"My mother didn't cheat on you with your cousin." There was silence for a moment.

"WHAT! How dare you! You talk like you know everything! How would you know!"

"Severus he is a know it all as well."

"Well that's fantastic. How can you stand it Minerva? You have two know it alls in the family. I think I'd go insane."

"Well you better go insane sir," Harry said, "Because I am your son."

"Liar!"

"SEVERUS!" Albus snarled.

"Merlin's beard. You had a glamour charm on you when I was there didn't you? Oh poor Lily! I was such a bastard!"

"Severus..." Albus warned.

"I was just wondering sir, am I going to be your kid or should we just forget everything?"

All of the sudden Severus broke into tears. "I have a son!", he kept saying, "I'm such a horrible father."

"No you aren't Severus, you couldn't have known." Albus interrupted.

"But for 10 years Albus, I haven't seen my child."

"Rest assured he has probably been raised well."

"Ummm... actuallyI'vebeenbeaten." Harry mumbled.

"What was that?" Severus asked, his eyes wide with horror.

"I've been beaten my whole life." Harry said.

"Oh my son." Severus cried as he ran over and held Harry in a tight embrace, "Never again! I'll always protect you!"

"Thanks...Dad."

"Well Minerva we have a family again!"

"Indeed we do Albus...Indeed we do."


End file.
